6 Children of Gods and Goddesses
by Dilaena
Summary: 6 new demigods go to Camp Half-Blood after receiving Chiron's message, from L.A, California to Long Island, New York. But while on the road to camp, furies and minotaurs came for no reason. But 2 old campers from the camp came to guide them to the 'summer' camp. But what if the 2 old campers brought a traitor to the camp? Pairings: Percabeth, OC x OC


**Disclaimer: I d not own anyone or anything except: Ryver, Laena, Terrance, Jamich, Miles and Carlotta.**

**Summary: 6 new demigods go to Camp Half-Blood after receiving Chiron's message, from L.A, California to Long Island, New York. But while on the road to camp, furies and minotaurs came for no reason. But 2 old campers from the camp came to guide them to the 'summer' camp. But what if the 2 old campers brought a traitor to the camp?**

**My OCs godly parents: Ryver-Poseidon, Laena-Athena, Terrance-Ares, Jamich-Aphrodite, Miles-Demeter and Carlotta-Hades**

**My borrowed OC and his/her godly parent: Charice-Hestia**

**Charice belongs to an unknown author but a friend of mine**

**And the first chapter is in Ryver's POV.**

* * *

Chapter one: From L.A to N.Y

I was on my way to Hollywood arts high school with Miles, my boy best friend, and Jamich or Jamie, my girl best friend. By the way, my name's Ryver Strokes. My first name is pronounced as river. And yes, it's a pun like 'river strokes'. Back to reality, me and my best friends were on a bus to school when a weird monster like woman appeared on the window. I admit I was scared but I think I saw that when I was about... 7 years-old. But I was in my closet while my mom fights it off with my baseball bat.

But this time, it was larger and hungrier than before I saw it. The other people were still sitting and doing what ever they do. They didn't know a monster was near the window.

"Uh... Ry... Are you alright?" Jamie asked. "You looked tensed."

"You didn't see anything at the window?" I asked, confused.

"Ry, maybe it was your imagination." Miles suggested.

"I am a little sleepy... Maybe some sleep later will help, since it is Friday." I tried to shook it off but when I looked beside me, which was a window, I saw it again.

Man, would it kill it if he/she stopped appearing in front of my face?! Gods... Wait, there's only one god... But why did I say gods? Meh.

As me and my best friends arrived in school, I quickly turned and saw no monsters to creep me out. Before I went to my class, Terrance the bully showed up. He gave me a crooked smile as he cracked his knuckes and pulled my hair. He dragged me the boys room, which was creepy, and showed my face to the toilet. Good thing that I have witnesses, Jamie and Miles. Terrance smirked at me and came face to face with me.

"Hehe, hello Ms. wannabe!" Terrance mocked.

"Haha, very funny Terrance. Why don't you go suck off your bottle of milk before dunking my head in the toilet?" I snapped. Okay, not my best words.

"I hope you like rancid water!" Terrance laughed as he plunged my head in the toilet.

Before he could do that, I closed my eyes and not noticing his girly scream. I opened my eyes and saw him trying to defend himself from the toilet water, which was attacking him relentlessly. Gods, I wish I had a camera! Then my best friends stared at me like something was about to kill me before I could turn.

"What?" I asked. "Do I have germs on my face?"

"Ry... You have a green trident above your head." Jamie pointed above my head.

"What?" I looked at the mirror and saw a holographic trident on my head.

"Whoa..." Miles muttered as he pulled me and Jamie out of the washroom. "Now can we go to class?"

And we did. We didn't told anyone about the incident. At lunch time, we were in the Asphalt cafe, me, eating my cookies my mom made, Jamie, eating her salad and Miles, eating his jalapeno/pepper heat wave. I never knew he like spicy food. I would have asked my mom to make Pepper cookies for him.

Anyways, Miles said he is Mexican on her mother's side and American/jewish on his father's side. Funny, I never saw his mom, only in a picture of his mom and dad.

I gotta admit, his mom looked like a goddess and an economist. But he has green hair, his dad has brown hair and his mom has blonde hair... But his grandfather did have green hair when he was young.

Back to reality, Terrance, Carlotta or Carly and Laena showed up. Carly and Laena are my other two best friends and Terrance... He's like a more-enemy-less-friend type of guy. But who could blame him?

"Hello, Ryver, Jamie and Miles." Carly greeted.

"Hey Carly." We greeted.

"Hey, me and Laena are going to the peak later and to Washington, B.C for the summer. Want to come?" Carly offered.

Who could blame her? Summer is tomorrow and graduation night later.

"No thanks, Carly... We're going to New York this summer. Me, Miles and Jamie." I said as I threw the wrapper in the trash bin.

"Can we come?" Laena asked. "I wanted to see the Empire State building."

"Sure. I'll have my mom know that we have 3 more guests."

"Whoa, whoa, three?" Terrance asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. You're coming with us since you're here, listening to our conversation."

"Fine, I'll come..." He muttered. "If."

"If what?" Laena asked.

"If I get to sit next to you..." Terrance pointed at Miels. "At miss prissy here."

"Me?" Jamie asked, blushing like a jalapeno.

"Yeah, prissy." Carly joined the mocking.

Okay, Carly isn't the person you should mess with. The last person who messed with her got cuts and scars all over his face and body. She's like... An emo but more goth and less... emo.

"So, tomorrow?" I asked, smiling like a chesire cat.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." They said before we left to change our clothes and get ready for graduation.

Some hours later after graduation, me and my friends packed up our stuff for summer and went inside mom's car. Okay, my mom is single and she won't tell me anything about my dad. But I did saw him. Right when I was born. He touched my itsy bitsy hand and heard him chuckled like any proud father would.

Anyways, mom drove us all night until we reached the hotel me and my friends are going to stay. I gave mom one last kiss on her cheek as she gave me my snacks: cookies, a piece of cake and 6 cinnamon buns for me and my friends.

As we checked in, the manager gave us 3 keys for 3 bedrooms with two beds. Good. I smirked as I told Miles the plan with Terrance. Me and everybody else ut Jamie know's Terrance little crush on her.

"Terrance, you get to sleep with Jamie on the third room. Carly, you get to sleep with Miles and I get to sleep with Lae-lae." I announced as we headed for the elevator when Mr. McBully stopped me from walking.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You better have some good explanation for this, Strokes." He threatened.

"I'll tell you first thing in the morning after breakfast at the Starbucks cafe." I said before entering the elevator with him and the others.


End file.
